Just My Luck
by GlassHouseGang
Summary: Claire Danvers is having a normal day with Shane until she gets a call from a very old friend her life changes. And the sworn secret comes out at last (Morganville/Immortal Rules)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys xD I've been reading Immortal rules by Julia Kagawa and I've thought of this fanfic I hope you enjoy.**

**Claire P.O.V**

Shane and I were laying in a drowsy cuddle in the sofa with the blanket draped around us, these moments in Morganville you can never forget, I felt Shanes' lips press against my forehead. I smiled and looked up at him crushing my lips against his as he kissed me back his tounge explored the insides of my mouth as our tounges fought for domance, he won of course. I ran my hands through his hair and locked them at the back of his head, his hands roamed down my back then down my thigh rubbing up and down making me moan as he planted butterfly kisses down my jawline to the hem of my t-shirt. I heard someone padding down the stairs, our lips crushed together once again as Shane rolled us over so I was ontop in a more comfortable position.

'EW! EW! EW!' Eve yelled as she walked into the lounge in all the gothy glory Shane and I looked at her with mixed expression. She was trying to give us evils but ultimatley, it failed. Shane and I cracked up Eve's evils lasted another five second 'till she burst into hysterics along with us. After we'd all stop laughing Shane wiped a tear from my eye with his thumb. God I love him. My phone ruined the perfect moment, I looked at the name. My jaw dropped and hit the floor.'Shane baby I really need answer it... it's my parents' I lied I quickly kissed him on the lips as I got up avoiding his ever so grabby hands as I parted with his evr so kissable lips. I padded up the stairs in record time, I opened my bedroom door as hit accept on my Iphone. I stil couldn't believe it was him, he was atbhis perfect Eden he's been searching for it forever.

'Hello? You there?' he asked down the phone, he's always worried about me but he's the one who needs my help.

'Yeah, I'm here' I pied down the phone with a smile planted on my face. I went and sat dowen on my bed with the phone now on loud speaker 'I missed you' a tear sprung from my eye I really missed him. God I loved him!

'Your still in this desert town called Mirganville?' he joked, I missed his voice I longed to hear after all these years. 'I'm at the hotel, where abouts are you?' Should I tell him? Shane and Michael weould have fits and Eve would be all over him like some I used to know.

'Ask for Claire Danvers adress' I said, nobody knows my real name apart from Amelie it was a promise sworn to sectretry or death be upon the one who says my real name. 'Trust me. Which hotel are you at?' I heard rustling of paper then key jingling which meant her didn't know the first hotel he came to is the one he stayed at.

'Erm... Last Bite' Oh shit I gotta get him before the vampires do. I don't want my best friend to die! I picked up a jacket and slipped on my shoes.

'Get out of there Zeke! Now!' If he died I'd kill myself I loved him. 'If you die I don't know what I would do!' I had tears coming out my eyes and flowing onto my cheeks and splashing onto the floor making small drips after each one fell. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my car keys and bolted out the door. I crashed into something hard as I looked up to see Michael. 'sorry' I muttered to him then I ran past him and unlocked my car. Zeke here I come...

**Sorry it's kinda short I'll try and update again today guys. Please review I wanna see what you all. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry for not updating, we lost out internet for a day! I died basically! Sorry about that I'm back!

**Claire P.O.V**

I sped down all the streets in Morganville to get me to the hotel. I hoped he was waiting outside the hotel like I asked him because all the vamps at this hour would be waiting inside waiting for the to set low enough so they don't burn. I turned into the hotel road and slowed down as I searched for Zeke. I sighed as I parked my ferrai in the car park and I walked inside the lobby. As soon as I walked in the chatter stopped everyone froze and looked at me, I sighed and walkd up to the main desk and the receptionest looked up at me and gave me a sweet smile. She was in her mid 60's with patches of pgreying hair on her head.

'How may I help you?' she asked, everyone in the lobby started talking again so it was fine. 'Don't mind then, they're a nosey bunch always trying ta get in everyone's buisness.' I put on a fake sweet smile. She's a nice woman but as I know nice people always die first.

'Erm... I'm looking for someone called Zeke' I said she gave me a puzzled look 'Or he used his propper name, Ezekiel' she made an 'O' shape with her mouth. She typed something in on the anicent computer then she gave me a key with the number 49 on it.

'Ezekiel or "Zeke" as you call him' she said with poison dripping off Zeke. 'He's such a sweet boy you know it'll be a shame if anything happened to him' I nodded a thanks and walked down the hall 'till I found number 49 and I knocked on the door and put my key in the locked and turned it 'till it clicked and the door swung open to reveal the blonde haired god. He only had a pair of shorts on when I came in he was about to pull them down...

'Zeke!' I screamed, his head shot up and looked at me as I ran over him and wrapped him in a massive bear hug. He kissed my forehead god I missed him, I took in his scent, he smelled of cookies and colone. He picked me up and carried me over to his double bed. I crushed my lips against his, I coulfn't help myself it's been far too long. He kissed me back as our tounges battled inside of my mouth the battle went on forever but I let him win. He left my lips and planted a trail of butterfly kisses down one side of my neck then up the other side. I moaned in response I loved him, I always have and I always will.I heard a faint cough in the doorway we both stopped and looked to see Michael looking at me in utter awe.

'Who's he?' Thery both asked the same time, I sighed and looked at them both. I snuggled up agaonst Zeke and looked Michael in the eyes.

'Zeke, Michael. Michael Zeke' I said as they both glared at each other. I sighed 'Michael I am not who i say I am' he looked confused but I am not going to reveal my idenity to anyone only two people know my real name and thats it. I saw a portal open as Amelie step through as she stepped through it closed. She looked at me and Zeke hen Michael. 'She's his blood mother' I whispeted in Zekes' ear he made a "uh-huh" sound.

'Ezekiel,' Amelie she adressed him, he nodded to her ' to what do I owe this pleasure?' he shrugged and pointed to me I blushed as Michael made a loud cough from inside the doorway. I smiled.

'Now can I tell him?' I asked, Amelie smiled at me and nodded as she opened the top drawer of the mini fridge I saw blood bags. I gasped Zekes a Vampire. I felt my eyes becoming heavy as they dropped darkness consumed my body it resisted the shouts from everyone in the room.

**Sorry for not updating. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed it means alot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry for not updating I was palnning to make a longer chapter but I kinda forgot about it so here's chapter three enjoy!**

**Amelie P.O.V**

I stared at his expression, he looked at me as if I were an alien to him but I wasn't. His blonde hair was in front of his face as he looked at her, lying perfectly still on the bed he wouldn't blink or even take a breath. I sighed he was love-struck eventhough he has a wife whom is under his own protection and so if anything will happen to her whilst he is out staring at her on the bed it is his fault entirely. I heard a faint moan coming from the bed, my head snapped and looked at the couple lying on the bed her eyes were just begining to open, I sighed in relief as she was one of the ones whom I would die to protect, both boys eyes were locked on her I smiled because I know which one she will pick and she will never deny him. I saw her eyes were fully open and she was ready to make her choice, we all new her answer though one will deny her choice, say it was a mistake but she never makes a mistake because she is my sister and my sister never makes mistakes. They both were staring at each other trying to make the other weaker as it seems but neither seem to be getting weaker both seem to be getting angrie and I wish not to witness Michael and Ezekiel fighting though Oliver may say otherwise. Michael jumped closer to Ezekiel so only a foot was between them he was about to punch Ezekiel when she spoke one word.

'Stop,' she said loud enough for them to hear, their gazes locked on her staring at her like they were burning holes into her. I smiled as I remembered Oliver and Myrnin one word I say and both fools eyes are locked onto me like a torpedo aiming itself at me like I am the target. 'Please I am one woman and I know who I will choose, but for now I would like to spend an after noon with my elder sister.' she gracefully got off the bed and came over to me and pulled out a chair for me to sit onto. The chair was infront of the large mirror with brass rims round the sides. I saw a side with silver painted over the brass coating I sighed humans trying to kill us. She went over to her black bag and brought it over here to the table nearest the mirror. She took in a deep breath and let it out 'Boys, you may go... Michael let Zeke stay at the Glass House until further notice.' they both nodded in usion and the fled out the room vampire speed slamming the door in the process. She emptied her bag out onto the table make-up and a silver flip up knife fell out she smiled at me with one of her famous smiles.

'Sister, what are you doing?' I asked in the nicest mannor I could, she sighed and pointed to her make-up pile and then me. I shook my head, I spend half an hour doing my make-up and I do not want my sister to do her style of make-up on me she looked back at me with puppy eyes that nobody could resist in the end I nodded. She came over to me and took off my crown and placed it on the table, my hair fell from the bun it had been placed in, my hair was loose and it felt quite nice. Now, now my gown did not mach, none of my outfits matched this but shehad this covered as I saw a pair of black jeans or skinny jeans as they are now called along with a white t-shirt with roses dripping down the shirt in black and grey it looked very nice but Icouldn't wear that I was founder ofMorganville not my younger sister who can have on any outfit and all the young men would fall her in a second. She gave them to me and nodded to me as I got up off the chair. She came up behind me and undid the back of my dress so I could get out of it, I slipped off the dress and pulled on the t-shirt and the jeans, to me the jeans were strange as I am so used to wearing a long dress not these jeans. Once I had finished I looked at myself once over in the mirror I looked like a propper 19 year old not a Queen who was forced to become a monster, I was about to walk out the door when she gave me a ring. I have no clue what this ring does but I slipped it onto my finger as we both walked out the door and down the hall. When we were in the reception everyone looked at me with their jaws dropped but my sister didn't care she carried on walking out the door. All the men in the room got up and bowed to me and all the women curtised and I nodded a thank you to them as they sat down. We were about to walk outside when I heard someone callingout to me, we both stopped to see a portal shimmering as Myrnin stepped through looking at us before ushering us through.

'No, not today Myrnin.' she said as he looked at me with a confused expression but he nodded and went back through the portal taking one last breath as it closed behind him. I sighed and started walking out the door, what will Morganville think fo the new me.

**What do you think it's a bit longer. Please review guys x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I wanna update again today. Thanks to Angel my only reviewer! So now I know people read this I want two reviews then I'll update. So sorry it's short I was soooo busy and I wanted to upload something to night. Byeeee**

**Claire P.O.V**

Spending an afternoon with Amelie, spending an afternoon with The Founder, spending an afternoon with my elder sister. Many would say Amelie had no sister expect our blood sister Naomi whom we both hate, Bishop is my real father but Amelie is one year older than me but we both look 19 years old. I smiled as she was terrified to step outside of the shade and into the sunlight, I pointed to my ring it was like hers but mine was in the shape of a snake wrapped around my finger and eating it's own tail, hers had a dragon wrapped around her finger twice and it's tail in the shape of a heart. She looked at me with a frown planted on her face I sighed, I went up to her and dragged her out into the sunlight her pupils grew wide as she stared at me with a scared look as she tried to break free of my grip. She was ina panic, she started to hyperventalate so I let her go due to her eyes going crimson and her fangs coming out.

'Sister,' I said, her eyes snapped focous on me 'Please calm down before you hurt someone or yourself. Look at you your not actually on fire now are you?' sarcasim dripping off the last part of my sentence, she gave herself a once over then looked at her ring and smiled at me. She came up to me and pulled me into a hug, at first she was a bit stiff but then she loosened and propperly hugged me. We broke apart and we both smiled at each other as we started walking down the road then the park ended so we turned into the main road leading to Common Grounds we turned right and walked through the door into Common Grounds, when we walked in every set of eyes were on us. All conversations had stopped I couldn't belive it even Monica and her little group had shut up to see who walked in through the door. We walked up to the counter and Oliver looked at us and signalled for us to follow him into his office I sighed and all the chatter had resumed as normal as we all entered Oliver's office I sighed what kind of troubles are waiting for us in there... Nobody knows because it's Oliver.

**Please reveiw  
Remember two reviews for next update :P  
Byeeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there... I got one review I guess it's okay so thanks to my reviewer! THANK YOU! I hope you aren't embarresed now I said that to the world sorry here's a cooke (::) my cookie demented now... Okay I'll shut up so yall can read my very amazing if I do say so myself fanfic. **

**Ps: sorry it's short**

**Zeke P.O.V**

Michael took medown soooo many roads, then past the coffee shop Called Common Grounds and through the park . He seemed like a dude who wouldn't get angry very much but I don't know what I did except look at her like I always used to that's before I went to Eden with them, I stayed for a year but after that it just got boring same old everyday: Get up, shower, wake everyone else up, breakfeast, work, home, dinner, bed. I worked at this gym I basically ran the place loads of guys came in but this one girl would come everyday show everyone what a girl can do then leave. Her name was Eve, she never quit she was 19 I was 20 last time I saw her was on my last day at Eden before I hitch-hiked to Morganville to be with thew girl of my oh-so-many dreams. I stopped walking, he stopped and looked at me.

'Dude-' he started but I cut him off with a manaic grin he looked confused but I turned round and smiled. I flashed behind a tree they were going into Common grounds I flipped up my hoodie and walked inside, the stentch of coffee hit me like a wave would hit a surfer it also had hints of perfume an blood together it didn't smell that nice to me but you might as well get used to it cause you gotta leanr to survive in many different places in the world. I saw the hippe dude signalling them both to go to his office I looked at Michael as he made his way up to the empty counter and goth chick walked out. She didn't look like the goths we had in Eden she'slooks more happy? A goth being happy that could work. Could. She ain't a vampire though so Michael may eat her so she beter watch out for that. I walked over to them and as soon as I heard my name I tapped him on the shoulder.

'You said me name' I said as informally as I could, I saw the goth chick laugh. She had a black corset with a blood red t-shirt which had some writing on, along with some black tights and come doc martins to be honest she looked smoking hot. They both looked at me as the goth cracked up with laughter "What the hell she laughing at?" I mouthed to Michael he just shrugged and put on afake smile with her. After about two more minutes she stopped laughing and looked aqt my attier and frowned. I had some black nike shorts on with a green camo top and in my arms was my black leaher sleeveless jacket. I smiled at her she smiled back as I extened my arms.

'Zeke and does a name fit a pretty little face of yours?' I asked hoping Michael would step in but he just looked at me and sighed as she took my hand and shook it.

'Eve,Eve Glass Michael's wife...' woop woop! ATTENTION AMERICA: A girl stands up to a guy! Yes that's right a girl stands up to a guy! Eve Glass in Morganville has stood up to me instead of her husband! Michael looked at me and sighed this is going to be a loooooonnnng day...


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya! I wanted to update before this amazing hyperness goes! Oh and also I've only read Blood of Eden book 1 and two chapers of book 2. Please don't hate me I have my French and maths exams so please don't hate me if I don't update. Please Review it'll give me confidence :) Thanks x**

**Claire P.O.V**

We walked into the belly of the beast, or Oliver's office. Then the warm stench of blood hit my nostrils as we walked into his office, then I saw him again. The one I vowed to see again but we last time I saw him was in Italy...

**_flashback..._**

_They'd found us, closing in on us we were in Rome. Many people say it's a city of love now a days but we were on the hunt to get to a safe place but it had to be a battle we'd escaped New Covington with our lives just barley but I had to leave him behind, he taught me everythng I knew but not how to find your long lost lover. Rome now way a rundown abonded town with gangs stalking everyone in the night but with vampire gangs not humans so it was twice as deadly to find one roaming the streets at night. We were wandering in the old park jumping over benches and we climbed up a tree as he sat down we spotted four people with rifles and knives walking around but he looked at me and sighed._

_He tilted my face to look him in the eyes as he kissed my forehead I knew the question he was going to ask me. 'Vai avanti, ti troverò di nuovo domani o fra mille anni. il tuo non il mio vero daughtee, ma ci si sente come si sta bambino, ci si sente come la mia figlia. Mia figlia, la sorella che non ho mai incontrato, ma tu sarai sempre con me come io sarò sempre con te ...' Tears of blood sprung from my eyes and they clouded my vision a dark reddish colour as he said that I was like his daughter because I was his blood daughter and my sister is his step blood daughter..._

_'Per favore, non mi mandare via la tua come mio padre, anche se non la tua. Ci incontreremo di nuovo in 100 anni si prega di venire nel mio paese sorelle si sta costruendo per farci vivere in armonia con gli umani ...' I replied back fighting back more tears as he kissed my forehad one last time and he fled into the night... Every night I cried myself to sleep, every night I would sit and think about him would he be okay and I wished I could turn back time and never of said meet up again in a 100 years..._

_**End of flashback...**_

I sighed and looked at him and smiled weakly and his smile was a shot and sweet like a fatherly figure would do to a daughter he always sees everyday but our relationship is much better than that. Oliver and Amelie looked at me as I ran towards him as he stood up and gotten out the chair, and I flung my arms around his neck and whispered.

'Ciao papà, mi sei mancato così tanto che è stata troppo a lungo, a 100 anni è stato troppo a lungo per non vederti padre.' I looked over at Amelie and Oliver and unwrapped my arms from his neck and smarted up and began... in Italian 'Sorella, Questo è il mio sangue padre Kanin e lui è il mio creatore vampira amata sorella e questo è Oliver l'hippie che gestisce e possiede il proprio coffee shop chiamato Common Ground erano nel suo ufficio. Amélie questo è il sangue di mio padre, ma si comporta come il mio vero padre, volete che vegli su di voi pure? Oh, sì, scommetto che Oliver non avrà alcuna idea di quello che voglio dire sei d'accordo?' Amelie smiled at me and nodded we both took Italian in school god many years ago I looked at Oliver who looked completly lost and he scowled at me and Amelie and we both burst out laughing.

'Amelie please this is a mere human, not your best friend from high school even if she was I would never wonder how' he growled at her, my head shot up and I resosted the erge to pounce on him. Rip his throat out and eat it and make him watch and suffer. My fangs were out but my lips tightly closed but two holes were now in my lips and puring my own blood into my mouth I gagged it tasted revolting then forced myself to swallow. 'Now young Claire translate what you said into english?' he asked more nicely but the growl was threateningt to come back if I denied so I will. I shook my head I wanted him to beg for it like a dog would when it wanted a simple treat and this it like what a dog would do. He glared at me with his grey eyes turning crimson at the sides I smiled my work is completed finally I nodded my head.

'Oh simple minded Oliver, heres the translation: This is my blood Kanin father and he is my creator vampire beloved sister and this is Oliver. Amelie this is my father's blood, but it behaves like my real father. Do you want him to watch over you as well?' I said in a-matter-of-factly tone and smiled as I repeated the translation removing thebits about Oliver being a hippie and stuff like that. I gracefully walked over to my elder sister and smiled as she nodded like a Queen. I sighed I have to teach her how to act like a 19 year old again not some stuck-up rich kid who owns a town and la-di-da and shit like that. Amelie never wanted that she was forced to and I remember a day at high school:

_**Flashback...**_

_'Hey Bishop's go back to your chess board' I heard someone sneer across the hall and the rest of the hall burst out laughing except Amelie, Samuel, Ezikel and I we were all best friends or 'the freak show' as the rest of the school know us as. Samuel Glass is my sisters long time crush/ boyfriend he's a red-headed god before he met us he was a populaur guy loads of friends and he had waaaay to many parites but as soon as he saw Amelie he just dropped everything and looked at her. Samuel always wears blue jeans with a chain that hooks round one side and a black t-shirt and a leather jacket sometimes sleeves and others sleeveless. But my guy was Ezikel he was soooo hot blonde golden locks, eyes as blue as the sea and he wears a sleeveless white leather jacket, green camoflauge t-shirt and black jeans. My sister is Amelie and she has a crush on Samuel and she is dating him and she really loves him you can tell that just by looking at them, she will wear her long blue gown with her golden pendant and the ring father gave us he said never to take it off. And I'm me with my life balacing just about andfor me my usual is a white gown with my snake ring and diamond neckalace father got for my 12th birthday and I love it. Then the school bell rang and weall had English with Mrs Fletcher, ugh she hates us because were richer than hr it's not our fault though a few years ago we were starving to death. _

_'Class take your seats' then she shut the door as soon us we were about to walk in, see what I mean? My life sucks Amelie looked at us and smiled. I knew that look, she wanted us all to miss english with her and who couldn't accept and hour and a half of miss fletcher gone and gone. Sam and Ezikel smiled at us we all knew what we wanted to do. Samuel and my sister in the cleaning closet sitting on some bleach, k-i-s-s-i-n-g then comes bleachy time sex! Ezikel and I would take the old gym block changing rooms..._

**Hey plz review I have exams it'll help me plzzzzzzz**

**Just one person plzzzzzz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I really am loving writing this so I'm gonna update again also if I get any facts wrong I'm sorry I'm rereading Morganville and reading The Drake Chronicles their awesome I recommend them for any vampire/human relationships cuz there is one big one!**

**Zeke P.O.V**

We were in Michael's car it was a simple black sedan with the number plate a bold red at the front and back and on the plate itself it goes "Mess with one, mess with us all" whose us all? I looked blankly out the window and saw very few people out on the streets of the barren town. I f anyone was out they'd be jogging or sprinting to get inside I looked at the man who was looking at Michael's sedan and he shook his head in disgust as we drove past him he said something but it was too unclear to hear what he actually said but it sounded kinda harsh. But Michael kept on driving until we stopped on a drive to a massive mansion style house. We all got out and walked to the front door the paint was like a day old cause the porch stunk of fresh paint then the front door swung open to a guy with brown shaggy hair, blue jeans with a few holes in them and a killers t-shirt on I smiled the killers are my favourite band. he looked at me and saw my attire and smiled and he beckoned me inside. He led me through an old Victorian style hall full with pictures of Claire and all three of them. We came into the living room and the first thing I see is F.E.A.R 3 on TV that game is so boss. I love it he sat down on the battered couch and picked up a controller and picked up another one I sat down next to him well leaving a person space between us.

'Sup, I'm Shane Collins' he said planting his hand out for me to shake it, then I heard it the fresh sweet smell of blood, every beat of his heart pumping I could almost taste the red sweet liquid running down my throat. The he coughed that jumped me outa my day-dream.

'Hey man, I'm Ezekiel Crosse or Zeke.' I said but leaving his hand hanging in mid-air but he just ignored it. ' You play?' He can't know I'm a vampire not just yet, I know he lives with wo and one he doesnt even know about...

**Amelie P.O.V**

I looked at my new family, my sister knew him but how did I know him? Then I looked into his brown eyes his fatherly, warm loving eyes then I recognised him he saved us when we were younger from starvation. He gave us some money. He saved our lives. I hugged him as hard as I could I hoped he wasn't a human or he may die due to our vampiric strength increases our muscles by 1000% so we may look weak but we are very strong. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he settled into the hug, we broke apart and I smiled then I turned toward Oliver stone hard disgrace planted on his face.

'Oliver, dismissed' I said as icily as I could he looked at me with his grey hair pulled back into a pony-tail he could look all serious on the outside but he could never be serious on the inside. He shook his head then I gave him a seductive smile but I will never do anything seductive to Oliver. Ever. I gave him another icy emotionless glare and he walked out the door slamming it behind him. I sighed, I made a poral and thought of my home the white sofa, the 'newest' TV around some about it being in three dimenisons, the small coffee table, the white rug. Then it fixed on my location as my sister walked straight through into my lounge, I ushered my newfound father through and he looked frightened as he was transporting from one place to another in mere two seconds. Clarissa came back through and smiled at him as he looked at her with confusion written on his face.

'Father, please I assure- no promise you that you will not be harmed in anyway whilst using the portal' she reassured him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the portal into my home. I stepped through the portal and went over to the sofa as where my sister and Kanin were sitting as they were mid-point in a new convosation in hushed whispers.

'Please, he is only trying to help' Clarissa shouted in a hushed whisper at him, he looked hurt at that comment and shrugged, they were both unaware of my presence as they carried on glaring at each other each second past both seemed to be getting angrier, their eyes were turning bright crimsion and fangs peircing through their bottom lips causing blood to drizzle down their chins and drip onto their jackets.

'Dearest daughter, you know what he did in New Covington you know what he did to the Prince betrayl and slaughter of our own kind. You may think he seems nice now, but you know what he has done. You know the code of our town. You know what he will do to this Queen once he gets his hands upon her'' he whispered harshly to her, at first he may seem nice but he was a very short temper span. Now they were both syaing the pledge of the New Covington,

'One who kills one's own kind is one whom's life shall be payed on the following day the murder was committed.' they both said togteher Clarissa seemed upset when she recited that, then I choughed and their heads locked onto me and hey both looked petrifying. Clarissa calmed down and immediatly came over to me and hugged me like any little siser would do to an elder one.

'What did you hear?' she asked in a motherly tone, I sighed and walked over to the stairs and instinctively she followed me as we made our way over to my room. She sighed and shut the door. 'Please Amelie, I'm not asking as Claire Danvers I'm asking as -' she was cut mid-sentnce by the door opening and someone- one of my gaurds holding a gun up a our throats these now have been perfected to give out silver bullets. A deadly weapon in the wrong hands... ad my gaurd was now a criminal


End file.
